cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Charles S. Dutton
Charles S. Dutton (1951 - ) Ex-convict turned actor Film Deaths *'''Q&A ''(1990)' Sam 'Chappie' Chapman: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Nick Nolte (although he is still alive as the film ends, it's revealed in discussion with Timothy Hutton that he is in a critically condition, unlikely to survive). (Thanks to Michael) *''Alien 3 (1992) Dillon:'' Killed by the alien just before his crew pours boiling mercury on them. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''A Low Down Dirty Shame (Mister Cool) (1994) 'Rothmiller: Shot to death by Salli Richardson. (Thanks to Michael) *Surviving the Game (1994)' Cole:'' Strangled by Rutger Hauer (who places his fingers at pressure points on Charles' throat) as a mercy killing...after Charles's legs are blown off when his ATV, boobytrapped by Ice-T, explodes from under him. (Thanks to Robert and Michael) *''Mimic (1997)'' [Leonard]: Killed by one of the Judas breed mutant giant insects, after he shoots it repeatedly, causing it to fall down onto him, impaling and crushing him (after Charles sacrifices himself to lure the Judas breed away from Jeremy Northam, so Northam can destroy their nest). (Thanks to Michael) *''Gothika (2003) [''Dr. Douglas Grey]:'' Hacked to death with an axe by Halle Berry (while she's possessed by Kathleen Mackey's ghost), shown in ghostly flashback as Halle is made to remember what happened. ''(Thanks to Robert, Alex and Michael) *''Secret Window (2004)'' [Ken Karsch]: Throat slashed with a hatchet by Johnny Depp (while Johnny is in his alternate personality) in the back seat of a car; his body is shown afterwards when Johnny "discovers" him (having no memory of the murder), and the murder is shown in flashback later on (his body is later seen when Johnny sends the vehicle, containing him off a ravine into a lake). *''The Express: The Ernie Davis Story (2008) '[''Willie "Pops" Davis]: Dies (off-screen) of unknown causes. We learn of his death when Rob Brown gets the news and his funeral is later shown. *Legion (2010)' [Percy Walker]: Burned to death while shielding Kate Walsh from Jon Tenney after he explodes into a blast of acid. *''The Monkey's Paw (2013)'' [Detective Margolis]: TV Deaths * Are You Afraid of the Dark?: The Tale of Cutter's Treasure Part 1 (1994) [Jonas Cutter]: Plays the ghost of a pirate who died (off screen) centuries ago (he is later sent to limbo having been bound and chained to a throne for all eternity in the second part of the episode). * ''Criminal Minds: The Bittersweet Science (2011) '' [Tony Cole]: Punched/Beaten to death (off-screen) by Shawn Hatosy. The scene cuts away just before the impact. Gallery Charles S. Dutton.png|Charles S. Dutton in Alien 3 Heroic-Death-Legion.jpg|Charles S. Dutton in Legion Heroic-Death-Mimic.jpg|Charles S. Dutton in Mimic Notable Connections Ex-Mr. Debbi Morgan Dutton, Charles S. Dutton, Charles S. Dutton, Charles S. Dutton, Charles S. Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Criminals Category:Ghost scenes Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Deaths in the Criminal Minds Universe Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Prisoners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by melting Category:TriStar Stars Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Sidney Lumet Movies Category:Actors who died in David Koepp Movies Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Oz Cast Members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily crushing Category:Death scenes by hatchet Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Alien cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Actors who died in a David Fincher film Category:Jail Survivors Category:Actors who died in Scott Stewart Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:CSI: NY Cast Members